Main Story/3
Part 1 Around the table sit Atsushi, Tanizaki, Dazai, Kunikida, and Tanizaki's sister, Naomi. The waitress brings everyone tea. Dazai is unable to take his eyes off of her. Tanizaki points towards Naomi, who is seated next to him. Saying this, she wraps her arms around Tanizaki. Her provocative actions leave Atsushi aghast. Naomi slides her hand inside Tanizaki's shirt, and lovingly caresses his body. Paying no attention to Kunikida, Dazai continues to fall in love with the waitress. Saying this, he proceeds to strangle Dazai. Kunikida and Dazai turn to face Atsushi. Kunikida spits his coffee out upon suddenly becoming the topic of conversation. Atsushi suddenly jumps from his seat. Tanizaki and Naomi are startled by his intensity. A cell phone begins to ring. It was Tanizaki's. Part 2 The young woman in a suit that was seated on the sofa, Higuchi, was boyishly beautiful. Across from her sat Tanizaki Junichiro, with a folder of documents in his hands. Behind Tanizaki stood Naomi, Atsushi, Dazai and Kunikida. They all observed Higuchi with interest. Dazai suddenly takes Higuchi's hand, and begins to make advances on her. A loud thud resounds as Kunikida hits Dazai. Saying this, Kunida drags Dazai into the next room, and closes the door. Kunikida appears from the next room. Kunikida looks at Atsushi from the corner of his eye. Atsushi prepares to head out, filling his bag with the items he needs for his first job. Kunikida stops Atsushi before he leaves. He produces a photo from his journal, and shows it to Atsushi. A man dressed in black coughs as he approaches. His head is down, and his face cannot be seen. In his hand is a bag, which he takes into a police station. Two police officers are stationed inside. The officers hear his cough and notice the presence of their visitor.. The police officers panic. The officers draw their pistols, and train them on the man in black. A woman enters the police station, just as the man in black exits. He coughs as he passes her. The woman sees the state of the police station. The woman collapses to her knees. In front of her, were the corpses of two brutally murdered police officers. She was petrified with fear. In the corner of the station was the bag brought by the man in black. An electronic beep sounds periodically. The man in black continues to walk away. The police station explodes behind him. Unpertedbed by the explosion behind him, his emotionless face remained unchanged as he walks away. The man in black was none other than Akutagawa. Akutagawa takes out his cell phone, and makes a call. Part 3 Dazai listens to music through a pair of headphones. Irritated by this as he passes by, Kunikida confiscates them. Dazai had already reclaimed his headphones, putting them back on as he reponds to Kunikida. Kunikida looks at his hands, surprised to find the headphones are no longer there. Following Higuchi's lead, Atsushi, Tanizaki, and Naomi head to the stakeout. Naomi lovingly interlocks her arm with Tanizaki's. Saying this, Naomi gently blows in Tanizaki's ear. It was at that moment... Atsushi, Tanizaki, and Naomi stop to look around. In front of them was an empty backstreet between two buildings. Higuchi's attitude suddenly changes. A coldness creeps into her eyes as she slides on a pair of tactical sunglasses. Higuchi makes a call on her cell phone. Higuchi draws two submachines that she was secretly carrying and points them at Tanizaki. A stream of bullets spray from the barrels. Part 4 Fire erupts from the submachine guns Higuchi has pointed at Tanizaki, and then... Naomi appears in front of Tanizaki with her arms spread wide, shielding him. Bullets tear into her body, and her school uniform is soon soaked with blood. Tanizaki embraces Naomi as she collapses. Naomi was already unconscious on the ground. Tanizaki enters shock. During this time, Higuchi reloads her weapons with practiced movements. Higuchi had moved unnoticed and positioned herself behind Tanizaki. The barrel of one of her guns was pressed against the back of his head. Tanizaki turns around slowly, and glares at Higuchi. His eyes are filled with a rage that momentarily takes Higuchi by surprise. Tanizaki cradles Naomi's body and picks her up. That very instant, snow began to fall. Higuchi points her submachine guns at Tanizaki and opens fire again. The bullets pass through him, and his body begins to fade way before disappearing completely. Higuchi waves her guns around, searching for Tanizaki's location. Higuchi sprays the area with bullets. Tanizaki suddenly appears behind Higuchi, and begins to crush her throat in his hands. Tanizaki strangles her with all his might. At that moment, a light cough echoes through the alley. And suddenly, Tanizaki releases his grip on Higuchi and collapses. Behind him stands Akutagawa. Atsushi was left stunned at his appearance. He coughs lightly once more. The black blade that skewers Tanizaki slithers back to Akutagawa as if returning from where it came. Akutagawa suddenly slaps Higuchi with the back of his hand, sending her tactical glasses across the alley. Tanizaki and Naomi lay bleeding in the alley. Akutagawa's black coat begins to writhe and transform into something. The tip of the black tendril was not the blade that skewered Tanizaki, but a beast-like visage that almost resembled a face. The black beast assails Atsushi, who only barely dodges to the side. The surface of the asphalt that the black beast touched is torn open as if split by a giant chisel. Atsushi reels in terror and falls to the ground. Tanizaki, on the brink of death, looks at Atsushi. Next to him was Naomi, who was also covered in blood, but still moving slightly. Atsushi recalls Kunikida's words, causing him to steel his resolve. Atsushi lets out a roar as he stands to his feet, his fear completed washed away. Atsushi charges at Akutagawa. Part 5 The black beast slithers from Akutagawa's coat once more, and attacks Atsushi. However, Atsushi reacts unexpectedly quickly and dives under the black beast, passing by it. He slides behind Akutagawa and opens fire with a submachine gun that he picked up. Atsushi fires at Akutagawa until the clip is empty. The bullets appear to hit their target, but Akutagawa turns around, seemingly unfazed. The clink of metal can be heard as the bullets fall to the ground. The black beast flashed forth towards Atsushi, and in an instant his right leg was severed. Akutagawa coughs emotionlessly. Atsushi falls to the ground upon losing his leg. He screams as he writhes about in pain. A young Atsushi screams in pain. A man continues to beat him. Sensing something, Akutagawa and Higuchi both turn around. Atsushi was transforming into a tiger in front of their eyes. With a flash of light, his just severed leg regenerated instantaneously. Atsushi transforms into a tiger completely. With a roar, the tiger leaps at Akutagawa. Akutagawa shoves Higuchi aside, and evades the tiger's attack. Higuchi attempts to re-enter the battle. Rashoumon tears through the air, but the tiger evades at the last moment, and using the black beast itself as a foothold to launch at Akutagawa. Rashoumon snakes back to create a shield against the tiger's blow, but the sheer impact of the attack slams Akutagawa against the wall. Higuchi aims the submachine gun in her left hand at the tiger and opens fire. The bullets all bounce off the tiger. The tiger turns its attention from Akutagawa to Higuchi. The tiger pounces on Higuchi. However, before the tiger's fangs close upon her... Black blades materialize in the air, severing the tiger's massive body in two. The body of the tiger that was severed in two begins to fade, and soon disappears completely. Without anyone's knowing, snow had begun to fall once more. Even on the verge of death, Tanizaki stares defiantly at Akutagawa. The real tiger appears behind Akutagawa. Rashoumon enters an greater transformation, becoming a fist-like mass than rips through the air towards the tiger. The tiger launches itself head-on at the black mass before it. Just as the two supernatural powerhouses were about to collide... Out of nowhere appears Dazai, placing himself between the two combatants. Dazai stands between the two with his arms stretched out, blocking their clash. The moment his fingertips come in contact with them... Rashoumon and the massive tiger disappear in an instant. Atsushi passes out and collapses. Higuchi frantically searches her pockets, and finds a small microphone. Dazai shows his most fearless smile and locks his gaze on Akutagawa. A piercing darkness enters Dazai's eyes. Category:Stories